


Consequences

by lilaevolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, also they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/pseuds/lilaevolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You can't be serious'' or Kuroo is banned from having sex until he passes his last exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/gifts).



> This is for Morgane and I think she knows why.

''You can't be serious,'' Kuroo says, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already is. 

''We are,'' Daichi smiles sweetly. 

''Yeah,'' echoes Bokuto with a face splitting grin.

Kuroo pouts. He should've known that his boyfriends would turn out to be cold hearted bastards. An idea pops in his head as he glances at Bokuto. ''I don't think you should do that. Not for me I mean, but for Bokuto. There's no way he can survive without it for so long.'' A truly _brilliant_ , foolproof idea. 

''Oh yeah? For _Bokuto_? Well since you're so caring you'll be absolutely thrilled to hear that Bokuto already passed all of his exams.''

''What – when?'' Bokuto and Kuroo always finished their exams at the same time there was no way Bokuto would be done already. ''You know three days ago when you couldn't get out of bed because you went out drinking with your basketball club buddies?'' Daichi's smile is dangerous now and Kuroo squirms as Bokuto puts his arm around Daichi's waist and pulls him closer. ''While you were nursing your hangover the whole weekend, I studied.'' Bokuto is nuzzling Daichi's ear and Kuroo can see the flushed red skin peeking out of Daichi's v-neck. 

''Please don't,'' Kuroo's eyes go wide when realization hits. Daichi pats Bokuto's biceps affectionately and turns his gaze to black haired boy. ''One exam Kuroo, when you pass it you're back in the game.''

''But – ''

''No but, if you don't do it now we can't go to Miyagi for the summer. You don't want to let your ex teammates down do you? I don't even wanna imagine what Yaku would do...'' Daichi blinks innocenlty, resting his head on Bokuto's chest. Kuroo looks at Bokuto who mouths a silent ''I'm sorry'' and presses a kiss on Daichi's head. ''The next one is in 8 days, I checked,'' Daichi grins.

''Screw both of you.''

''Not until you pass your exam.'' Daichi has the nerve to wink. It should look stupid when he does it, Daichi wasn't made for atrocious winking. It doesn't.

 

-

 

Things were going pretty well considering Kuroo was banned from having sex with his boyfriends. They still kissed him but whenever things became too heated they stopped and fleed saying they had ''things to do''. On the bright side at least they didn't have wild steamy sex while Kuroo was neck deep in his text books. 

 

-

 

It's one day before his exam and Kuroo is sitting at the dining table cursing human anatomy when Bokuto and Daichi almost knock the door off the hinges as they stumble in the aparment, their lips locked, Bokuto's hands groping Daichi's ass. 

They fall on the couch, Daichi under Bokuto and Bokuto lifts Daichi's shirt off and kisses his stomach and Daichi lets out a breathless laugh. ''Where is it,'' Bokuto breathes, his mouth running over Daichi's left hip. 'Aha,' he says with satisfaction when Daichi moans. 

Kuroo is trying really hard not to look at them but when Daichi moans again he cant't help but stare. There's a spot on Daichi's left hip, spot that Kuroo himself discovered through careful _oral_ exploration, spot that made Daichi's body go soft and pliant, his breath heavy, eyes unfocused. 

Kuroo frowns. That spot is, by all rights, his. He was usually willing to share it with Bokuto but at the moment there is absolutely no sharing going around. ''Kuroo is frowning because I'm kissing _his_ spot'', Bokuto laughs and gives it another lick. Daichi mumbles something that can't pass for actual words. 

Kuroo forces his eyes back to the book in front of him. He manages to do it for the total of twenty second when he hears clinking of the belt and Bokuto takes Daichi's jeans off. ''You're so beautiful, Daichi,'' Bokuto coos and kisses his mouth enthusiastically. And he is, his whole body flushed, nipples pink and hard, begging to be teased and his mouth red and slick with saliva. Kuroo's trousers tighten painfully. 

Bokuto breaks the kiss and runs his fingers over Daichi's nipples. ''What are we gonna do with you?'' 

''I don't know _Koutarou_ ,'' Daichi drawls, biting his lower lip. 'Whatever you want I guess.''

 _Oh no_ , Kuroo thinks. _Oh no no no_. Nothing got Bokuto going as much as calling him by his first name. Daichi was too good at this and he should be banned from doing it because at this point it was just an abuse of power. 

Bokuto groans, attacking Daichi's mouth again, using his left hand to tug on Daichi's nipple. ''I'm gonna fuck you, baby,'' he says and rubs Daichi's cock through his pants. His long fingers stroke up and down making Daichi's whole body shiver.

Kuroo's mind goes blank and he pushes his chair from the table to stand up but Bokuto catches his eyes and shakes his head. ''Oh you can't be fucking serious – ''

''Sit down,'' Bokuto orders, his tone leaving no room for objections. The thing with Bokuto is that he turns into a different person in bed. And it turns Kuroo on more than he is williing to admit. He sits down with a sigh.

Bokuto's focus is back on Daichi immediately. ''Would you like that? Me fucking you?'' His mouth work on Daichi's nipple, biting it and then soothing in over with his tongue. ''Yeah,'' Daichi gasps, his hands in Bokuto's hair. Bokuto moves his hand to his other nipple, rubbing it and flicking it with his fingers. ''Okay baby, I got you.''

He moves from Daichi's chest, tugging on his briefs, urging Daichi to lift his hips. He pulls them off, revealing Daichi's cock. ''You're so hard'', he observes, trailing one finger down Daichi's cock and making it twitch. A drop pf precum appears on tip of his pink flushed cock and Kuroo's mouth water.

''Turn around'', Bokuto says then. ''On all fours.'' Daichi complies, rolling so that he's on his stomach. Bokuto tugs his his up and Daichi positions himself on his knees and elbows, his ass in the air.

Bokuto puts both of his hands on Daichi's ass and kneads it. ''You have the best ass I've ever seen''

Kuroo agress with him, Daichi's ass is quite otherwordly, etheral even. He puts his hand on the zipper and pulls it, trying to free his aching dick. ''No one said you can touch yourself.'' Kuroo's eyes dart to Bokuto but the other isn't looking at him. ''Bokuto –'' Kuroo starts but stops when Bokuto shoots him a glare. ''Don't make me repeat myself.''

 _So this is the day I die_ , Kuroo thinks and puts his hands back on the table. _Fucking Bokuto._

Daichi groans and wiggles his ass making Bokuto laugh. ''I'm on it.''

He parts Daichi's cheeks slowly and presses a quick kiss on his pink hole. ''Fuck,'' Daichi hisses and bites the soft flesh on the inner side of his elbow. Bokuto licks a stripe up his crack and Daichi's muffled moan makes Kuroo's dick ache. He watches as Bokuto fucks Daichi's tight hole with his tongue, pushing deep inside. ''Please Kout – Koutarou – I can't take – it anymore,''Daichi stutters, his voice hoarse. ''Fuck me – just ah – fuck.''

Bokuto gives his ass on last lick and then hops off the couch. He's still fully dressed and Kuroo thinks it's a great shame because Bokuto's body is incredible. He goes into he bedroom and returns few moments after with lube. He puts in on the table, pulls his shirt off and unzips his jeans as he walks back to Daichi. Kuroo pouts – he wanted to at least see Bokuto's thighs. Bokuto looks him in the eye and smirks knowingly. _Bastard._

Bokuto pours lube on his fingers and sprads it around Daichi's hole. He pushes one finger inside him and stops for a moment, letting Daichi adjust himself. And then, quite suddenly, Bokuto is fucking him open with one finger, fast and relentless. Daichi chokes on a moan and pushes back to get more so Bokuto follows with a second finger and this time he doesn't continue until Daichi shakes his butt impatiently.  
Bokuto stretches his hole, scissoring it and adding third finger. He pushes them deep inside, searching for his sweet spot and pressing it when he finds it. Kuroo's breath hitches as Daichi lets out a moan and collapses from his elbows into the sofa, his head in the pillow. ''It's okay, baby,'' Bokuto coos and takes his fingers out. He grabs Daichi under his shoulders and lifts him up, pressing Daichi's back to his chest. ''You're so good to me.'' His arms are around his waist and he puts gentle feathery kisses on Daichi's neck.

''I'm gonna fuck you now.'' He positions Daichi so his knees on the sofa and his arms on the rest, facing Kuroo. Daichi's eyes are unfocused and his lips parted and Kuroo never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wants to kiss Daichi right now. 

He hears some shuffling and then the sound of Bokuto wanking himself, slapping Daichi's ass occasionally, making him moan and rubbing his lenght down Daichi's crack. Kuroo watches how Daichi's eyes suddenly open from time to time as Bokuto teases at his opening with the tip of his cock and then pulls back, rubbing it over his ass again. ''I though you said you're gonna – ugh – fuck me,'' Daichi hisses. ''You fucking tease.''

Bokuto doesn't need to be told twice and he thrusts inside with a groan. Daichi exhales, his fingers tightning on fabric of the sofa. Bokuto hits his prostate on his third thrust and Daichi cries out. They fall into the quick rhythm and it goes on for a while until Bokuto meets Kuroo's eyes and stops moving. ''Lean on my chest,'' he orders Daichi and lets his hands roam over his front, stopping on Daichi's nipples. He thrusts in again but this time slower, rolling his hips. ''Koutarou I – '' Daichi gasps. ''Shh, you're so beautiful right now'', Bokuto licks and sucks on Daichi's neck, his pace still agonizingly slow. ''Show Kuroo how beautiful you are.'' 

Kuroo can't look away, his eyes trailing from Daichi's hard leaking cock, the curve of it touching his stomach as he rubs it one the sofa rest to Bokuto who watches him with intent, looking smug. ''You know what? I'm gonna come inside and then we could let Kuroo fuck you too, what do you think?'' Kuroo's eyes grow wide as Daichi nods hastily. ''Tell him what you want Daichi'', Bokuto whispers in his ear. Daichi lets out a shaky breath. ''I want you to fuck me, _Tetsu_.''

Kuroo's world narrows, all he can see is the obscene twist of Daichi's lips as he pronounces the world _fuck_. He reaches for his zipper, tugging it down and freeing his pink, shiny cock smeared with precum.  
He looks at Bokuto who nods and smiles encouragingly and then he finally puts his hand on his lenght. He strokes himself as Bokuto's thrusts quicken again, he's holding Daichi tight to his chest as he fucks deep inside him, hitting his prostate on every second thrust and it doesn't take long until he's coming, his eyes never leaving Kuroo's.

He kisses Daichi after and pulls out. ''Kuroo will take care of you now baby.''

Kuro pulls of his shirt and rips of his trousers and nearly falls over as he stumbles to Daichi, putting his hands on the side of his face, kissing him.  
He lets him go and walks around sofa, pushing him over the rest and parting his ass cheeks. Bokuto's come is already dripping out of his ass and Kuroo could probably come just from watching it but Daichi is getting impatient again and Kuroo can't blame him. 

He positions himself and thrusts deep into Daichi with one swift motion.  
He grabs Daichi's neglected cock with his right hand and starts stroking him off in the time with his thrusts. Daichi comes with a loud moan and ''fuck Tetsu'' shortly after, taking Kuroo with him and he pulls out and tugs Daichi's hole open with his thumbs and then presses the tip of his cock into it so he can spurt his come in Daichi's ass. He's too far out of it, but he's pretty certain he hears Bokuto groan.

 

-

 

Later, they're lying ont their bed, showered and clean, Daichi in the middle, pressing in Kuroo's back, his head tucked under Bokuto's chin

''You two are real assholes I hope you realize that'', Kuroo says accusingly. Bokuto pats his cheek and laughs. ''You love us,'' Daichi mumbles sleepily. ''Also I'm pretty sure your exam is tomorrow so if I were you I'd go back to studying.''

Kuroo grits his teeth and groans.

''My boyfriends are dicks,'' he says as he stands up.

'' _You love us_ ,'' Daichi repeats and pulls Bokuto closer.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. 

He stops at the door, looks back at the tangle of limbs on the bed and smiles. 

_He does._

And he's gonna ace that goddamn exam.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit *jazz hands*
> 
> Come talk to me about how to improve smut writing on [tumblr](http://kindaichiz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
